This invention concerns a semiconductor manufacturing technique and, more in particular, it relates to a technique useful when applied to a method of manufacturing a lithium cell monitoring module.
As an example of module products in which surface mounted chip parts such as chip capacitors or chip resistors and semiconductor chips for bear chip mounting (semiconductor device), those so-called lithium cell monitoring module have been developed. The chip parts and semiconductor chips are mounted on a module substrate by soldering connection, and both of them are protected by being covered with a highly elastic insulative resin.
The structure in which the chip parts (surface mounted parts) and the semiconductor chips are mounted and both of them are covered with a resin is described, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-223623 and No. Hei 11(1999)-238962.
At first, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-223623 describes a technique of making the modulus of elasticity of a first resin that covers wire bonded semiconductor chips and wires thereof greater than the modulus of elasticity of a second resin that covers the outside thereof to make the first resin harder than the second resin to suppress deformation of the first resin by thermal stresses thereby preventing disconnection of the wires.
Further, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11(1999)-238962 describes a technique of connecting a semiconductor device to a substrate by soldering connection by way of solder bumps and also solder connecting other surface mounted parts to the substrate and further covering the semiconductor device and other surface mounted parts with a silicone gel, without wire connection, thereby reducing the occupying area and the height of the module and reducing the loss.